<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flowers of flesh and blood by moonlit (dawnshine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217636">flowers of flesh and blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnshine/pseuds/moonlit'>moonlit (dawnshine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Human Lee Minho | Lee Know, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Love Confessions, M/M, Overuse of the word "baby", Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strength Kink, Top Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Sex, Vampires, because it's jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnshine/pseuds/moonlit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes harder for Jisung to hook up with strangers and get his bloody fix when all he can think about is the man he's been seeing not-so-casually for months. Minho doesn't know his true nature, and Jisung wants it to stay that way. But as he starves himself and grows undeniably weaker by the second, the secret becomes increasingly harder to keep.</p><p>Minho has always loved taking care of him. Maybe a little <i>too</i> much, in this case. Jisung is all too happy to return the favor.</p><p> <span class="small">»</span> <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10428065"><span class="small">Russian</span></a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flowers of flesh and blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!<br/>i wrote half of this tipsy and it was supposed to be pure spicy pwp but i added a dash of plot and made it a little angsty at the beginning, oops.<br/>if you know anything about blood or the human body don't @ me it's not realistic bc i don't care. we're not here for realism, we're here for sexy vampire jisung.</p><p>title was from the song by nicole dollanganger but then i found out it's an old japanese horror movie? anyway. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/68sTyQUGuB2niFy5UvjX27?si=_4RjuOVSQwW5585BAalugw">here</a> is the playlist i had on loop the whole time i wrote this if you're interested. enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung knew it would come to this eventually. It always ends like this.</p><p>Leave it to him to fall for another fucking human.</p><p>Falling for Lee Minho was just too easy. As easy as the slide of fangs through soft flesh―anyone but Minho's―, easy like taking him apart with his hands and tongue, easy like the cries falling from his pretty lips.</p><p>Jisung is careful. His ability to compel his victims to forget about the teeth once in their necks isn't failproof. They forget him, sure, but the memory is never truly gone, just lost. He can't take the risk. No one was worth it―not until he met Minho.</p><p>He was merely meant to be another victim. An object for Jisung to use. A quick fuck, drink, and then Jisung would move on to find his next target next week at some other sleazy club. Needless to say, that isn't how things panned out.</p><p>The only thing quick about their fuck was how fast it turned into three. Minho was―<em>is</em>―fucking incredible, the best Jisung has ever had, and he's been alive for a <em>long </em>time. He couldn't bring himself to deprive either of them of experiencing it again, no matter how good Minho smelled, no matter how badly Jisung wanted to taste him, his fangs threatening to extend every time he mouthed over skin so soft and fragrant like rose petals.</p><p>It only went downhill from there, really.</p><p>It turned out Minho and Jisung were compatible on every level, and they quickly found themselves becoming close despite every atom of Jisung's being screaming for him to <em>end it now before you get hurt again.</em></p><p>As if Minho being beautiful on a godly level weren't enough, he's also one of the funniest and most caring people Jisung has ever known (again: immortal, long lifespan, all that). He has the cutest laugh, a pretty voice, whether singing, speaking, or moaning Jisung's name, loves cats, and can <em>cook</em>. He's the whole package and then some. Jisung would think he had struck gold had he not been a stupid goddamn fucking<em> human.</em></p><p>He can't go through that again, falling in love with a human and trusting them enough to bare his soul only to be called a monster, for everything they'd built up to come down around him like shattered glass, the shards cutting into him ruthlessly.</p><p>Not Minho. He can't lose him, too.</p><p>If Jisung were smart, he would have tasted Minho's rose petal flesh the night they met, never to be seen again.</p><p>But, as Chan and Changbin have always so loved to remind him, Jisung is <em>not </em>smart―never has been when it comes to love.</p><p>He knew this was coming, but it doesn't hurt any less.</p><p>It never does.</p><p>He curls into himself atop his sheets, stomach twisting and cramping something awful. His head has been throbbing for days, his muscles are stiff and sore, lethargy seeping into his weary bones and making reaching for the phone on his nightstand feel like pulling teeth.</p><p>
  <em><strong> Minho </strong><br/>
Missed call (4)</em>
</p><p>The phone slips from his weak grasp and clatters to the floor before he can even think about formulating some weak excuse via text message. Jisung winces at what's probably the sound of his screen shattering, the slight motion making him groan in pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he dry sobs into his pillow.</p><p>He hasn't fed in weeks. It's hard when his method of choice is seducing whatever poor soul looks the easiest, using them for the quick fuck or even make-out session that ends with their blood on his lips, but the more time passes it gets harder to do, because all he can think about is <em>Minho, Minho, Minho.</em></p><p>They aren't together, not officially, but they might as well be. Jisung made it clear from the start that he wasn't looking for anything serious so he could still feed freely on the side without guilt, but ever since they met his focus has been on Minho. Always Minho.</p><p>The more Jisung fell, the harder it was to get it up for anyone else. Eventually he stopped trying, and that's what landed him here, writhing in pain in bed for what feels like an eternity.</p><p>He feels terrible. Physically, mentally, emotionally. On top of his blood withdrawal, he's hardly eaten or even moved from bed in days. Minho's texts have been sitting there unopened and unanswered for the most part, and he knows it's only a matter of time before he gets tired of it and leaves Jisung in the dust. They always leave. It's better for it to end this way, Minho not knowing what Jisung really is.</p><p>Maybe then he can move on.</p><p>It's hard to move on from someone when they're banging on your door, though.</p><p>"Han Jisung!"</p><p>He smells him before he hears him―roses and vanilla, warm blood and fresh shampoo.</p><p>Dread fills Jisung's veins and he somehow sinks further into the indentation he's made on his bed. He hopes Minho forgot his key.</p><p>"I'm coming in!"</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>There's the sound of the key in the lock, the doorknob turning, and footsteps drawing near. Jisung squeezes his eyes shut, grimacing as he tries to figure out how he's going to explain his way out of this one.</p><p>"Jisung?" Minho calls cautiously. "Are you here?"</p><p>Guilt washes over him in a violent wave at the worry lacing his voice. Minho deserves better than to be burdened by him, than to fret over a fucking monster.</p><p>"Don't come in," Jisung calls, voice hoarse from disuse. "'M sick. Don't want you to catch it."</p><p>Minho appears in his doorway, looking like a misplaced angel with the glow of the bathroom light Jisung had forgotten to turn off behind him, dressed in a big, warm sweater and concern written all over his face. If Jisung had any strength in his body he'd jump him now, sink his teeth into his sweet flesh.</p><p>"Oh, darling," Minho whispers, voice pained, sending another pang of guilt like a stake through Jisung's heart. He ignores Jisung's warnings and approaches his bed, crouching down in front of him and putting a hand to his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Knew you'd worry," he says with a weak smile. He tries to hold his breath, tries not to inhale as Minho's hand cups his cheek, blood pulsing just beneath his skin. He's so close. Jisung could just turn, and―</p><p>No. No, no, <em>no. </em>He'll ruin everything. Minho will leave. He can't.</p><p>He'll starve to death in this bed before he hurts Minho.</p><p>Minho picks up his phone and gently places it back on his nightstand, turning to Jisung with shining eyes wide with concern. "When's the last time you've eaten?"</p><p>Jisung almost wants to laugh. He doesn't need food, not really. It's nice from time to time, and he'll eat it to keep up appearances, but what he needs right now is a fucking gallon of human blood.</p><p>Admittedly, it would probably help right now. He hasn't eaten anything since he started getting bad a few days ago; he's sure he could use the energy, even if it won't do anything to ease the excruciating pain.</p><p>"I don't know," he replies pitifully.</p><p>Minho clicks his tongue. "You should have called me. Do you have the energy to shower?" he asks, and Jisung realizes with a rush of self-consciousness that he must smell pretty awful after lying here wallowing in self-pity and sweat for days. Minho only looks at him with adoration, running a hand through his greasy hair. "I'll make you some dinner in the meantime."</p><p>Fuck, Jisung loves him.</p><p>He needs to put about a mile of space between them so he doesn't act on his instincts, but it's so <em>hard</em> to turn him away when he's looking at Jisung with so much genuine care in his gaze.</p><p>Minho's thumb swipes across his cheek, catching a tear he didn't realize had fallen. "It's okay if you can't," he says with a gentle smile. "The smell adds character."</p><p>Jisung scoffs, shoving his hand away lightly to wipe his own face. "I can shower." He forces himself into a sitting position with no small amount of effort. "I owe you that much."</p><p>"You don't owe me anything," he says, pecking Jisung on the lips. The proximity makes his nerves buzz with hunger. "Except maybe brushing your teeth."</p><p>"Shut up," he whines. "And don't kiss me. I told you I'm sick."</p><p>"I don't care," Minho says simply, rising to his feet. "Call me if you need help."</p><p>With that, he's off to the kitchen, and Jisung distantly hears him cooing at his cat before the sound of pots clinking. He sighs, dragging himself to the bathroom and scrubbing his stale skin thoroughly, taking his time and relishing the feeling of the hot water on his skin.</p><p>He doesn't realize how long it's been until he hears a knock on the door. "You still alive in there?" Minho asks. "Soup's almost done."</p><p>"Yeah," Jisung answers, turning the water off. "I'm coming."</p><p>Jisung brushes his teeth as per Minho's request, semi-dries his hair, and throws on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. His heart does something funny when he notices Minho changed his bedsheets and he feels his eyes sting again.</p><p>He creeps up behind Minho while he pours the soup into a bowl, slinking his arms around his waist and burying his face in his neck on instinct, seeking his comfort and warmth. He quickly realizes what a horrible, awful mistake that is.</p><p>
  <em>Ba-dum. Ba-dum.</em>
</p><p>Jisung doesn't know how much longer he can control himself. Minho's blood rushes so enticingly past his throat, right under his lips. His hands start to shake. It would be<em> so easy.</em></p><p>"Smells so good," Jisung whimpers, <em>not</em> talking about the soup.</p><p>"So do you, now," Minho responds innocently, turning to press a kiss in Jisung's damp hair. "Now let me go and eat this for me, hm?"</p><p>Jisung begrudgingly obeys, accepting the bowl offered to him and heading for the couch to turn on the television and eat, putting some needed space between him and Minho. It doesn't last, Minho joining him soon after to make sure he eats well.</p><p> </p><p>As he established previously, Minho is a great cook, and even though human food isn't quite Jisung's <em>thing, </em>it tastes fucking amazing and is gone within minutes as soon as it's cooled off enough to eat. It's not what he really needs at the moment; it doesn't ease the worst of the pain, but it gives him a little energy, warms and fills him up and provides a brief distraction for what his body urges him to consume next.</p><p>He needs Minho out now, and he needs him to never come back.</p><p>Jisung's heart hurts, eyes welling up with tears as he watches Minho on the other end of the couch, smiling fondly down at Jisung's cat Willow while he dangles her toy above her, snatching his hand away every time she'd swat at it. Jisung doesn't know which of them it will hurt more when he pushes him away.</p><p>But he has to. He <em>has </em>to hurt Minho. Cut him deep with words and lies so he'll leave and never look back. He doesn't want to, but he has to, for both of their sakes. Minho deserves a normal life with a lover who isn't a monster, and Jisung likes to think that he deserves not to have someone he loves to rip his heart out and stomp on it again.</p><p>Jisung takes a deep breath, training his gaze on his lap. He says quietly, "You should go."</p><p>Minho turns to him, cat toy still swinging absently in his hand. "What?"</p><p>"I want you to leave," Jisung says, voice quivering.</p><p>Minho tilts his head, eyebrows drawn together in confusion as he forces a nervous laugh. "Is this your way of thanking me for dinner? I told you, I don't care if you're―"</p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>joking," Jisung snaps, Minho's eyes widening at the venom dripping from his voice. "You need to―"</p><p>He's interrupted by a gasp, Minho startling as Willow jumps to retrieve the forgotten toy from his hand. It's suddenly hard to breathe, the air suffocating, Jisung's organs collapsing in on themselves.</p><p>Roses so sweet, so enticingly sweet, beckoning, <em>begging </em>Jisung to taste them, to pull off their gentle petals and swallow them down until all he can taste for the rest of eternity is rose and iron.</p><p>Minho turns his hand over, inspecting it calmly and Jisung's vision is starting to blur and all he can see is rose red cascading down soft flesh. Minho's mouth moves but all Jisung can hear is the rushing of the blood in his veins, the screaming of the roses as they demand to be plucked and devoured.</p><p>"Jisung? <em>Jisung."</em></p><p>His hand is on him now and he can feel his pulse just beneath his skin. Jisung's chest is heaving.</p><p>"Baby, are you okay?"</p><p>Minho's eyes are so beautiful, so big with concern and full of something like love that Jisung comes back to himself, at least in part, enough to hold himself back from pouncing on his precious Minho and draining him dry.</p><p>Jisung's eyes find Minho's injured hand and he instantly regrets it, mouth watering at the sight, the smell, so sweet and divine that he feels nauseous. The blood trails down the back of his hand, threatening to fall. Minho is uncaring as he softly speaks words Jisung can't hear, brushing hair from his face and trying to coax answers out of him.</p><p>He can't take it anymore.</p><p>He shakily grabs Minho's wrist, tremors running through him as he feels his pulse directly beneath his fingers. He brings the hand to his lips and lets his tongue fall from his mouth.</p><p>Jisung dies and goes to heaven.</p><p>It's barely a few drops, a little stream of blood created by his cat's gracious claws, but it's so saccharine and sweet on his starving tongue that his body is instantly overwhelmed with a wave of pure pleasure, relief. He licks up the length of the scratch, up Minho's middle finger, before taking it into his mouth and sucking every drop he can get out of it.</p><p>His eyes are closed. He's terrified of what he'll see when he opens them.</p><p>But Minho doesn't pull away, lets Jisung lap up his blood and suck his fresh cut without a sound, until finally he speaks Jisung's name.</p><p>Jisung can't respond.</p><p>"Jisung, look at me," he says, pulling his hand from his mouth. Jisung whimpers at the loss, drool dripping down his chin as Minho cups his jaw. He holds his breath and shuts his eyes tight as Minho's thumb meets his lip and pushes upwards, revealing his extended fangs.</p><p>Jisung waits. He waits for Minho to scream, to run, to tell him what a disgusting monster he is, tell him to go to hell. He doesn't, not yet.</p><p>Minho waits, too. Finally Jisung opens his eyes and instantly they fill with tears.</p><p>Minho stays rooted to his spot on the couch. His eyes are void of the fear and hatred Jisung was dreading, instead glassy with sadness and hurt.</p><p>"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" His voice wavers.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jisung says, tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I knew you'd find out someday, but I―I knew you'd leave. I'm sorry. I wanted to keep you for as long as I could. It was so selfish. I knew I'd hurt you―"</p><p>"You didn't hurt me," Minho says softly. Jisung can't imagine why he moves closer to him, why he places a gentle hand on Jisung's cheek and looks at him with such tenderness now that he knows what he is. His lips lift into a faint smile. "Not physically, at least."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jisung cries again, sniffling. "You know I can't keep secrets from you, hate it, but this―this is... I didn't want to lose you yet."</p><p>"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"</p><p>Jisung blinks tears from his eyes. "What?"</p><p>Minho huffs out a little laugh. "Sure, I'm... a little bit in shock, and upset you didn't tell me, but I know you. I know you're good. Why would this change anything?"</p><p>Jisung feels like such a fool. Of course Minho knows him. He knows Minho, too, should have known he was too full of love to treat him, or anyone like the others had.</p><p>After all, Minho is the best he's ever had.</p><p>He falls forward into Minho, sobbing into his shoulder while careful hands run through his hair. Jisung's violent thirst had been quenched just enough to calm him down by the drops that escaped from Minho's scratch, but there was still the itch that only got worse as he burrowed further into Minho's warmth.</p><p>"Does this have anything to do with why you're sick?" Minho asks softly once his sobs have subsided.</p><p>"Yes," Jisung mumbles. "I just..." He sighs, sitting up to look Minho in the eyes, taking his hand into his. "You're the only one I want."</p><p>Minho's eyebrows shoot up as he blinks in surprise, pulse quickening. "Oh."</p><p>"Not―not like...!" Jisung scrambles to clarify, not finding the right words. "I don't mean your blood―I mean, no, that's a lie, I do. I <em>really </em>want your blood, but that's not what I―fuck."</p><p>"Breathe," Minho says, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, so Jisung does.</p><p>"What I meant to say is... I always got my fix after hooking up with people. And I don't... I mean, I don't know if you've been seeing anyone, I know we agreed we're not official, but there's no one else I want. It... hurt too much." He bites down on his bottom lip, fangs still peeking out hungrily. "So I just... stopped feeding."</p><p>"Jisung..." Minho sighs, caressing his cheek. Jisung tries his best to prepare himself for rejection. Minho may accept his existence as a supernatural creature, but that doesn't mean he loves him or wants anything to do with whatever relationship they had still.</p><p>Minho, ever full of surprises, leans in and presses his lips to Jisung's, lingering only for a few nerve-wracking seconds. Jisung's mind races. Is this a goodbye kiss? Was the look in Minho's eyes one of pity, and not of love?</p><p>"There's no one else," he whispers, breath fanning gently over Jisung's lips like a ghostly kiss. "I would have made you mine so much sooner if I knew you felt the same."</p><p>His words send a chill up Jisung's spine and a flutter through his chest.</p><p>"Minho," he breathes, cupping either side of Minho's head with his shaking hands, searching his face―as open, genuine, and with a gaze as full of love as ever. "I―I love you."</p><p>Minho's face breaks out into a brilliant grin, and Jisung realizes how much he's missed that smile, wonders how he thought he could live without it.</p><p>"I love you, too," he beams, pulling Jisung in for another kiss and looping arms around his neck. Jisung pulls him into his lap and smiles against Minho's lips as he giggles, the sound light and floaty, not unlike the current state of Jisung's head.</p><p>Minho isn't leaving, isn't driving a metaphorical stake through Jisung's heart―quite the opposite, really. Jisung can't quite believe his luck; he's so overwhelmed with love and relief that his hunger is only an afterthought as Minho deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth.</p><p>Until he runs his tongue carefully, slowly along Jisung's fangs.</p><p>Jisung tenses up, fingers inadvertently digging into Minho's hips hard.</p><p>"Bite me."</p><p>"W-What?" Jisung stammers, pulling back to look at Minho.</p><p>"I want you to bite me," he says, his thumb gently poking at Jisung's fang where his mouth hangs open dumbly. His eyes flicker back up to meet Jisung's, his head tilting in confusion. "What? You think I'm gonna let you sink your teeth into someone else's neck?"</p><p>"Well―no, but..." Jisung averts his gaze, stomach churning and face heating up at the possessive glint in Minho's eyes. "I thought you might at least want some time to process, or... I dunno. I mean, if you don't want to do this, I'm sure I can find another way to―"</p><p>"Are you listening to me?" Minho cuts him off. "I want you to."</p><p>"Baby..." he breathes, running his hands up Minho's sides, his mouth watering in anticipation even as he stalls. "It's not―not the most pleasant experience."</p><p>Minho pouts a little at that, brow furrowed. "Neither is starving yourself, I'm sure."</p><p>"But you shouldn't have to―"</p><p>"Jisung. I know," he says. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and rolls his hips into Jisung's. "Please."</p><p>Jisung's heart stutters, his eyes growing wide at the feeling of Minho's semi-hardon rubbing against him.</p><p>Well. That's... <em>not </em>how he'd expected this would go.</p><p>"Are you turned on by all this?" he asks incredulously, hands sliding down to grip Minho's thighs, head spinning as Minho's pulse quickens, blood rushing beneath his skin.</p><p>Minho hums but it sounds more like a whimper as he ruts into Jisung's lap, hands running down his torso. "I just wanna help you..."</p><p>In retrospect, Jisung absolutely <em>should </em>have expected this. Minho, who gets off on being bitten, spanked, who gets off on being used―gets off on being of service to Jisung, essentially.</p><p>Of course he'd get off on being his fucking blood bag.</p><p>Jisung laughs breathlessly, clamping down on his lip as his hand smooths over the thin skin of Minho's neck, every atom of his being buzzing with excitement. "I can't believe I thought you'd leave me when you found out," he muses, "and here you are begging to be bitten."</p><p>Minho frowns. "I'm not begging." He leans in to plant a chaste kiss on Jisung's lips, offering a tender smile. "And I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Fuck, you're amazing," Jisung sighs, pulling him in to reconnect their lips. Minho rolls his hips again, impatient, and Jisung would be lying if he said he weren't dying to sink his teeth into him already, but he wants to make this as good and easy for Minho as he can.</p><p>And maybe tease him a little, now that he knows how bad he wants it.</p><p>He finally parts from his soft lips to trail kisses down his jaw, then his neck, nearly drooling at the feeling of Minho's pulse fast against his lips, the smell of sweet roses.</p><p>Drinking blood has never been an intimate act for Jisung. He's taken from strangers, from enemies, but never from lovers. They always left before he got that chance.</p><p>But here, now, with Minho offering himself up willingly, <em>eagerly</em>, he doesn't think he's ever felt closer to anyone. It excites him in so many ways; he's been wanting to taste Minho for so long, and the bit that dribbled down his finger wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him but was a promise for more to come, a little slice of heaven. He's excited because Minho loves him and is here to stay, is willing to look past his nature―hell, he's<em> turned on</em> by it, and the thought alone has a bulge growing in Jisung's pants, too.</p><p>He couldn't ask for anything more, the sweetest treat on earth perched in his lap, under his fingers, on his tongue, in his heart.</p><p>He runs his tongue along the base of Minho's neck, eyes nearly rolling back into his head as his pulse quickens, hand tangling itself in Jisung's hair. He litters kisses all around his neck, sucking a mark here and there, reminding himself not to nibble as he normally would as his fangs are very much unsheathed right now.</p><p>"Jisung..." Minho urges, and he finally decides to stop prolonging the process and keeping them both waiting.</p><p>"Okay, baby," he murmurs against his chosen spot, pecking the skin. "Pull me off if it's too much to handle."</p><p>Minho nods quickly, his heart pounding like a drum as Jisung opens his mouth, Minho wincing and hips bucking as his teeth sink in.</p><p>His soft skin parts like petals, easily allowing entrance and flooding Jisung's senses with rose essence, smooth and saccharine on his tongue. The taste is made even sweeter by Minho's pretty moan as Jisung swallows his blood down, reaching to palm him through his pants to help distract from the pain. Short rasps of breaths and little whimpers leave Minho's mouth while his blood is sapped from him, his hand tight in Jisung's hair.</p><p>It takes some effort to pull himself away when he's so hungry, but Jisung manages to stop much sooner than he'd like, not wanting to take too much for Minho's first time. He laves his tongue over the puncture to lap up the last drops of blood and to allow his saliva's healing properties to begin sealing the wound.</p><p>Jisung pulls back to look at Minho, the sight nearly taking his breath away. His cheeks are dusted with a rosy pink, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen, pupils blown wide. He looks so blissed out, just from Jisung's teeth in his neck and a distracted hand on his crotch.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Jisung checks, running a hand through his hair, dragging his fingernails against his scalp the way he knows Minho likes. He smiles when he leans into the touch.</p><p>"Just a little dizzy." Minho frowns, lightly tracing his fingers over the mark. "Did you get enough?"</p><p>"I'll be fine," Jisung laughs, fondness bubbling up in his chest at Minho's concern. "Right now, I think it's my turn to take care of you."</p><p>He stands from the couch in one swift motion, hands hooked under Minho's thighs, guiding him to wrap them around his waist. Minho gasps, clutching his shoulders in surprise. "Holy shit."</p><p>"No need to hide my strength anymore, right?" He flashes a cocky grin and shifts so that he's carrying Minho with just one hand under his ass as he opens the bedroom door with the other. "Think you can take it, baby?"</p><p>Minho's cheeks flush darker as a pitiful whimper escapes his throat, nodding fervently.</p><p>Jisung chuckles as he walks them in. "I won’t hurt you," he promises, letting Minho down from his hold and steadying him as he stumbles, light-headed from the blood loss. Jisung pulls him in for a kiss before grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulling it over his head.</p><p>"I mean…" Minho mumbles, lifting his arms compliantly and wrapping them around Jisung again the first chance he gets while Jisung makes quick work of unzipping Minho's pants. "You can. A―A little."</p><p>Jisung cocks an eyebrow as he snakes his hand under the waistband of Minho's underwear, wrapping deft fingers around his cock and stroking him roughly, making his knees buckle. "You don’t want to have tender, just-confessed-our-love sex?"</p><p>"Mm," Minho whines, leaning in to rest his forehead against Jisung's with a breathless laugh, eyes sparkling like a clear night sky. "Want that too."</p><p>And Jisung will give it to him. He'd give him the whole world if he could.</p><p>For now, hopefully being thrown around a bit and fucked into the mattress is enough.</p><p>Once Minho's pants hit the floor Jisung is picking him up again and dropping him unceremoniously atop the fresh blue sheets. Jisung crawls on the bed next and Minho's hands reach for him but Jisung catches his wrists before he can touch, pressing them hard into the mattress above his head. Minho whimpers, squirming and trying to free his arms, but Jisung holds them down with ease.</p><p>"Color?" Jisung checks softly, grinding his hips into Minho's.</p><p>"Green," Minho gasps, face flushed as he rolls his hips up to meet Jisung's, still fighting feebly against his hold.</p><p>Jisung grins, leaning down to kiss Minho's waiting lips. "You like that, huh?" he asks, tightening his grip, relishing the hitch of Minho's breath. His free hand moves down to Minho's hip, pressing it firmly into the mattress and restricting his movements there, too. Minho whines, writhing hopelessly beneath him while Jisung continues to grind into him lazily.</p><p>He dips down to assault Minho's neck, purposely teasing lips and tongue around the spot he had bitten to make him squirm. His pulse quickens deliciously when Jisung allows his teeth to graze against the skin, hips straining against his hold. Jisung loosens the one hand's hold to let Minho grind up against him desperately, loving how needy he's become already.</p><p>"Does it turn you on that much, baby?" he teases, nibbling at the sweet skin of his neck, lips tingling in time with his pulse. "Knowing I could tear you apart, if I wanted?"</p><p>Minho outright moans at that, throwing his head back and baring his neck even further to Jisung. <em>"Please,"</em> he groans.</p><p>"Please what?" Jisung asks before sucking a dark mark into Minho's skin, heart fluttering at the subtle reminder that Minho is <em>his </em>now, and his alone.</p><p>Minho pouts, pointedly wiggling his arms. Jisung considers making him use his words, but decides against it with how cutely Minho is blinking up at him. He releases Minho's wrists and watches him roll them around, staring in awe at the angry red marks that wrap around them. Then his hands are grabbing the fabric of Jisung's shirt insistently and Jisung accommodates him while he removes it, Minho wasting no time in pulling Jisung down to crash their lips together.</p><p>Shaky hands run over Jisung’s torso, digging fingers into the muscle. Jisung shudders as Minho thumbs over his nipples, rolling the sensitive buds between his fingers while Jisung's work to tug Minho's underwear down as far as he can reach.</p><p>Minho huffs a smug laugh against his lips, seemingly proud of himself for having regained some power over him.</p><p>He can't have that, can he?</p><p>Jisung takes his bottom lip between his teeth, Minho's breath catching as fangs scrape lightly against the wet muscle. Jisung could have sheathed them long ago, really, but why would he when Minho enjoys the threat of his pretty skin breaking so much?</p><p>Jisung lowers himself, trailing kisses down Minho's neck and being sure to tease the skin with his teeth as he goes. Minho squirms beneath him as he goes lower and lower, pulling Minho's underwear off his ankles before settling between his legs. He leaves a wet kiss on his hip bone, atop the mark left from his previous grip.</p><p>He moves past Minho's flushed cock with nothing more than a light kiss to its wet tip. Minho  practically begs him for relief with his eyes, threading a hand in Jisung's hair which Jisung chooses to ignore. Instead, he grips Minho's thick thighs firmly and pushes his legs apart, licking his lips.</p><p>He dips his head down to kiss Minho's inner thigh, the skin impossibly soft against his lips, the smell sweet.</p><p>"Jisung," Minho whimpers, shifting his hips to try and turn Jisung's attention to where he needs it most. Jisung awards his efforts with a sharp smack to his thigh that makes him jolt.</p><p>"Patience, baby," he chides, kneading the firm muscle while he alternates between legs, leaving scattered stains on porcelain skin. He thinks he could spend all day here, mouthing at Minho's perfect thighs, teasing until Minho gives in and becomes a whimpering mess begging for relief.</p><p>God, Jisung wonders what pretty noises Minho would make if he sunk his teeth in down here.</p><p>He sucks the skin hard one final time before pushing up from the bed, leaving Minho to look up at him with an offended pout. Jisung only sticks his tongue out at him and retrieves the lube (and a condom, but he drops it when Minho gives him a <em>look)</em> from his drawer, squeezing some out onto his hands to warm up while he returns to his previous spot and pushes Minho's thighs apart.</p><p>Minho gasps softly at the feeling of the cool liquid against his rim, or Jisung nibbling at the skin of his inner thigh, or both. Judging by the way it rouses his pulse, Jisung hopes it's the latter.</p><p>He takes Jisung's first finger easily, clenching around him and almost immediately asking for another. Jisung obliges him, finally leaning away from his abused thighs for a moment to spit into his palm and grab ahold of Minho's poor, forsaken dick. A grateful sigh falls from his lips, his head lolling to the side as Jisung pumps him along with the fingers inside him, watching the rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>"Want me to suck your dick?" Jisung asks, grinning wide with sharp fangs on display.</p><p>"Yeah," Minho scoffs. "I didn't want it anyway."</p><p>"I mean, it's not like you need it," Jisung says casually, continuing to stroke him languidly, "since I'm always doing all the work."</p><p>Minho gapes at him incredulously. "That is <em>so</em> not true."</p><p>"Isn't it?" Jisung laughs, licking a careful stripe up his length and picking up on the subtle way Minho's fist tightens around the bedsheets. "Pillow princess?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," he grumbles, cheeks darkening. "I'll remember that next time you want me to suck your dick."</p><p>"Aw, but you love it so much," Jisung teases, a shit-eating grin on his face as he angles his fingers upwards and cuts off any retort Minho had been formulating with a practiced press to the swollen nerves inside him. Minho keens, high and needy in the back of his throat.</p><p>Jisung slips in a third and final finger, releasing Minho's cock to return to his assault on his thighs, licking and sucking and dragging his teeth over the skin, craving the sweet blood that courses beneath.</p><p>He drank enough to stave off his ravenous hunger for a bit, but after starving for so long it hadn't felt like much more than a little snack. An appetizer. And the main course is just within reach, laid out before him like the most extravagant meal, pliant and mouthwatering.</p><p>But, well, this is Minho's first time being drained of his blood by his vampire lover―as far as Jisung knows, anyway. He doesn't want to take more than he's given, not when Minho has been so gracious and understanding and <em>perfect</em> for him. For now, he's going to give Minho what <em>he</em> wants―nothing less. He deserves at least that much.</p><p>"Do it," Minho whispers.</p><p>Jisung blinks up at him, fingers pausing in their movements. "Huh?"</p><p>"You've been thinking about it for the past ten minutes," he breathes. "Do it already."</p><p>Jisung feels warmth blossom on his cheeks as he's caught, huffing a weak laugh. "You know me too well. I don't wanna take too much though, baby." He plants a chaste kiss over a blooming mark and pulls away to show his restraint, feeling a little guilty.</p><p>"You won't," Minho says, voice so full of trust and love that Jisung has little choice but to believe him. He threads fingers back through Jisung's hair. "You held back earlier. Don't. I'm yours."</p><p>The words pierce his heart, churn his stomach, and send a jolt straight to his dick all at once.</p><p>"Fuck," Jisung chokes out, head spinning as he digs his fingers into the meat of Minho's thighs. He grabs Minho by the hips and tugs him closer, light as a feather, a little noise escaping the back of Minho's throat. "Say that again."</p><p>"Yours," Minho gasps as Jisung takes him into his hand again, absentmindedly pumping Minho's cock while he mouths around his thigh in search of the perfect spot. "Only yours, love."</p><p><em>Love.</em> Jisung's heart soars, grip tightening as he smiles. "Want me to mark you up all over?" He nips at the skin. "Let everyone know you belong to a big, scary vampire?"</p><p>Minho scoffs fondly. "You're neither big nor scary."</p><p>"You haven't seen me scary," Jisung says darkly, figuring it'll get a rise out of him.</p><p>Minho wets his lips, heartbeat stuttering.</p><p>"So show me."</p><p>"All in due time," Jisung promises with a wink that makes Minho rolls his eyes before returning his attention to his thighs.</p><p>Minho shifts restlessly in anticipation, lower lip caught between his teeth, permanent rosy flush painted on the masterpiece that is his face. Beautiful, dark, moon-pupiled eyes are half-lidded, swirling with excitement, trust, love, lust as he looks down at Jisung, pleading.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Jisung says softly, because he can, because he is. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Minho hums with a nod, so Jisung finally indulges them both and dives down, one hand working Minho's cock while the other holds his leg down firmly. His teeth puncture the plush flesh and Minho's back arches off the bed with a beautiful cry, sweet like the blood passing over his tongue. Jisung's hips grind into the mattress as he sucks it down, partially because he tastes <em>so fucking good</em> but mostly from Minho's intense reaction.</p><p>"Jisungie, <em>fuck,"</em> he whines, thigh straining against Jisung's strong hold. Jisung's eyes flicker up to meet his, his cock twitching desperately at the sight of Minho biting down on his own finger. If he's trying to stifle his moans, it certainly isn't working. He eventually gives up, hand balling up in the sheets instead while he cries, "Feels <em>so good, </em>fuck."</p><p>And <em>God,</em> Jisung knew Minho was into a little pain here and there but he isn't sure he could have ever predicted a reaction like <em>this.</em> They could have been at this for <em>months</em> now if Jisung weren't an idiot who thought his Minho would leave him.</p><p>This time, with Minho's encouraging mewls and the irresistible taste of sugar-sweet roses, Jisung does what Minho tells him and doesn't hold back from quenching his thirst. It will leave Minho feeling drained and possibly a little disoriented, but he'd never take enough to put his health at risk.</p><p>He swallows down a final sip and sheathes his fangs, licking over the wound until blood is done trickling out and topping it off with a loving kiss. He crawls over Minho, smiling down fondly at his fucked-out expression, jaw slack and eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>"You still in there?" he asks, caressing Minho's cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His own cock is painfully hard now, but Minho looks exhausted and he feels bad. "Are you tired, angel? We can―"</p><p>Minho blinks dazedly up at him, a dopey smile on his face as he reaches up abruptly to palm Jisung's still-clothed cock. "Do I taste good, Jisungie?"</p><p>"Ah―" Jisung's hips stutter into his hand at the sudden contact, thrilled at the promise of still getting some action. "You taste fucking amazing," he says, pecking Minho's nose while a shaky hand creeps into Jisung's underwear. "So good for me." A peck to his cheek, pointedly avoiding his lips. "I don't think you'd like it though."</p><p>"Then get up," Minho says, nudging him with his knee, "take your pants off, and drink some water so you can kiss me."</p><p>"Yes, sir," Jisung grins, slipping off the edge of the bed to quickly obey, shoving his remaining clothes to the floor and grabbing the water bottle from his nightstand.</p><p>"Are you... full?" Minho asks, propping himself up on his elbow, eyebrows twitching in surprise as he blinks hazily, light-headedness painfully evident.</p><p>Jisung swallows the water down after swishing it around in his mouth a bit, giggling at how adorable Minho is. "Yes, I got plenty. Don't worry," he affirms, crawling back on the bed to hover over Minho and push him onto his back with a single finger to his chest―not that it takes superhuman strength to do so in his current state. "Are you okay? You sure you're up for..."</p><p>"Mhm." Minho loops his arms around Jisung to lazily play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I want you," he whispers, and that's all it takes. Jisung grinds his cock into Minho's while he slots their lips together, kissing him deeply and drinking up his gentle moans, almost as sweet as his blood.</p><p>"Thank you for always taking such good care of me," Jisung says, a sudden rush of fondness overtaking him, overpowering even the delicious friction of his length against Minho's. He kisses up his jaw, lightly dragging teeth over the shell of his ear, sending a shudder through him. "Tell me how you want me to take care of you."</p><p>Minho's eyes light up, staring deep into Jisung's own. His hands run down Jisung's arms, squeezing his biceps, and Jisung knows exactly what he wants before he says it. "Show me what you can do."</p><p>Jisung grins, kissing him one last time before reaching for the lube. He yanks Minho closer by the hips, loving the way his breath catches every time Jisung flaunts his strength. Minho's thing for his muscles and being manhandled a little isn’t anything new, but now that he can freely show off their superhuman strength... well, Jisung intends to take full advantage.</p><p>He slathers his length in lube, hissing at the cold as he's too impatient to let it warm, and wastes no time in positioning himself at Minho's entrance, Minho sitting pretty with legs open and lower lip nibbled in anticipation. Jisung teases his tip over Minho's hole for just a moment, partly wanting to draw it out more and make him whine but mostly just <em>really</em> wanting to fuck him.</p><p>He pushes in slowly with a low moan. It's something he's done countless times, but he swears it only gets <em>better</em> with every fuck, Minho so warm and tight around him.</p><p>"You're so tight," he groans, <em>"fuck."</em> Minho reaches to pull him down for a kiss, much more tender than their usual slobbering all over each other while they fuck―but then again, they're just getting started, Jisung giving Minho plenty of time to adjust as he bottoms out.</p><p>Still, he can't help but feel like this kiss is different. Full of love and trust and surrender. He could kiss Minho like this for hours and never grow tired.</p><p>Minho is the one who breaks it to whisper against his lips, "Fuck me."</p><p>"Okay," Jisung says dumbly, studying every change in his expression as he pulls out halfway and thrusts back in, repeating the motion, tantalizingly slow. Minho's forehead creases, pretty, raw lips parting in a quiet gasp of pleasure.</p><p>He's a work of fucking <em>art.</em></p><p>Jisung threads his hands together under Minho's back and lifts him off the bed with ease, backs of his knees pressed against the crooks of Jisung's arms as Jisung rises to his knees on the bed, smirking proudly at Minho's shocked expression.</p><p>"Fuck," Minho whispers, arms around Jisung's neck as the latter slips his hands down to Minho's ass and clutches him tight.</p><p>"Good?" Jisung asks, leaning in to mouth at Minho's chest, heart pounding beneath his lips as he lowers him onto his cock and lifts him again, building a slow rhythm.</p><p>"Mhm," Minho hums, rolling his hips expertly in time with Jisung's movements while his hands find his hair. "You're so―<em>ah,</em> strong, fuck."</p><p>Jisung huffs a laugh against Minho's neck, digging fingertips into his ass hard and even indulging Minho with a harsh slap that makes him keen. "Just getting started, baby."</p><p>Growing impatient and eager for more of Minho's praises and pretty sounds, Jisung decides to stop idly fucking Minho on his cock and starts meeting every roll of Minho's hips with a thrust of his own, gradually picking up the pace.</p><p>Staccato moans spill from Minho's lips as he's bounced weightlessly on Jisung's cock, nails undoubtedly leaving crescent-shaped marks on his back. Jisung licks and sucks whatever he can get his mouth on, leaving Minho's neck and chest messed with marks and glistening with his spit.</p><p>"You look so good," Jisung praises. "Feel so good. <em>Fuck,</em> so perfect for me."</p><p>Minho lets out a pleased hum, lower lip dragging between his teeth proving Jisung's point. His hand curls into Jisung's hair and pulls just hard enough to elicit a whine, Jisung fucking up into him harder at the feeling and the encouragements falling from his lips. Superhuman strength or not, though, he tires out eventually, letting Minho slump lower in his arms, down to eye level where he can capture his lips in a feverish kiss.</p><p>Minho kisses him like he's starving for his touch, pressed against him, hands wandering everywhere they can reach with slow, almost sluggish movements.</p><p>"Jisungie," he whines, rolling his hips. Jisung groans, fucking into him a few more times before giving up and flopping down against the pillows with Minho in his lap. He slips his arms out from under his legs, leaving him to straddle Jisung with an unfairly cute pout.</p><p>"What is it, babe?" Jisung asks with faux concern, hands coming to rub circles into Minho's hips.</p><p>"Seriously?" Minho asks even as he rocks his hips. "I'm <em>tired."</em></p><p>"I tried to tell you, if you're tired, we don't have to―"</p><p>"You know what I mean," he groans. "You're gonna make me do the work when I'm all dizzy? Because <em>you</em> drank my blood?"</p><p>"You wanted me to," Jisung reminds him.</p><p>"You're so mean to me," Minho grumbles, bracing his hands on Jisung's chest while he grinds down on him a little harder. Jisung knows this, just as he knows how much Minho likes it when he's just the right amount of cruel.</p><p>"I think you like it," Jisung breathes, rewarding his efforts with a firm hand on his cock. Minho's head lolls to the side as he lets out a soft moan, looking like he's ready to topple over at any moment.</p><p>"Who's the pillow princess now?" he asks with a silly little smile as Jisung continues to lie there, watching him fuck himself.</p><p>"Still you, princess," Jisung laughs fondly, brushing a strand of hair slightly damp with sweat from Minho's face.</p><p>"Fucking―" Minho grunts, the arms holding him up starting to shake, <em>"prove it,</em> then. I'll―You can drink again just, please, <em>fuck."</em></p><p>Jisung smiles, pulling him down by the back of the neck to kiss him, trailing down to his neck where Minho's poor heart picks back up in anticipation. Instead of biting him, Jisung gives the previous bite mark a chaste kiss, snapping his hips up and making Minho cry out, collapsing on top of him.</p><p>"You've done more than enough," Jisung soothes, running a hand over his back before settling both on his ass. "I'll fuck you for real now."</p><p>"Finally," Minho murmurs somewhere near his ear. Jisung allows it, grabbing his ass with a bruising grip and slamming him down on his cock at a breakneck pace.</p><p>"Jesus, fuck, Jisung, <em>shit―</em>" Minho babbles out a string of curses and praises, short nails clawing at his skin. Jisung hisses at the sting but wouldn't dream of stopping him when it feels so good, landing a sharp smack on Minho's ass to return the favor. He lets out a wanton moan, letting his head fall onto Jisung's shoulder as he's fucked into mercilessly.</p><p>"Feel good, baby?" Jisung asks rhetorically, receiving a strangled moan in response. He struggles to keep his own noises of pleasure at bay with Minho clenching around him and panting, moaning so prettily in his ear, eventually giving in the closer he gets.</p><p>He flips them over smoothly, Minho falling on his back against the pillows and blinking up at Jisung dazedly, eyes glazed over and sparkling brilliantly. He never fails to take Jisung's breath away.</p><p>Eyes travel down to his reddened, puffy lips, to the abused skin of his neck, to the bite marks there and on his thigh that he'd so graciously let Jisung leave as he wraps his legs around Jisung's waist, chest swelling with labored breaths.</p><p>"I love you," Minho says. It takes everything in Jisung to not start crying again, on the spot.</p><p>"I love you, too." He takes Minho's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers while he makes love to him deep and slow. He leans over Minho to kiss him and it's wet, sweet, slow, like molasses, like they have all the time in the world, like they're in love.</p><p>And Jisung is. He's so in love with every little noise, every move Minho makes, every inch of him―his eyes, his lips, a heart purer than holy water itself. There will never be another like him, the best Jisung has ever―<em>will ever</em> have.</p><p>He pours every bit of love he has for him into his movements, swallowing his moans as they increase in frequency. Jisung takes the hand entwined with his and pins it above Minho's head, using the other to help him along with a hand on his length.</p><p>"Jisungie," Minho whimpers, breath hot on his lips, "close."</p><p>"Whenever you're ready, baby," Jisung encourages, leaning away to grab Minho's hips and nail him at an even better angle. He fails to suppress a satisfied smile when Minho throws his head back with a particularly lewd moan, but isn't unaffected himself, the sight and feeling of Minho coming undone around him pushing him to the brink.</p><p><em>"Ah, Ji―"</em> is the only warning he gets before Minho is grabbing desperately at the sheets, gasping and borderline sobbing as he comes. It pushes Jisung over the edge, too, crying out and slamming into Minho a final time before he releases into his fluttering warmth, pleasure washing over him in intense waves. He dips down to pepper kisses over a slack-jawed Minho's face, giving a few more weak, languid thrusts to ride out their highs until they're both whimpering from sensitivity.</p><p>Jisung slips out carefully, quickly grabbing his discarded shirt and shoving it under Minho so as to not let his fresh sheets be dirtied by his own release before flopping down beside his lover.</p><p>Minho stares unblinkingly at the ceiling, lips still parted. Jisung giggles, tenderly cupping his cheek and turning his head to face him.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Jisung asks timidly, admittedly a little worried. Minho <em>seemed</em> to be enjoying himself just fine, but he can't help but feel like he went a little overboard, maybe hit him with too much at once.</p><p>"Like I can never walk again," he says, smiling and blinking sleepily as he places his hand over Jisung's.</p><p>"Good thing you have me to carry you everywhere then, huh?" Jisung laughs softly. He bites his lip. "But... how was it? I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p><p>Minho's eyes widen a fraction. "What? No, I..." He huffs a laugh. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I loved it."</p><p>Jisung purses his lips to stifle a giggle. "Yeah, I guess you did. I just wanna make sure."</p><p>"You're sweet," he turns and presses a kiss to Jisung's hand, "but seriously, fuck. I think you ruined humans for me forever."</p><p>"Good!" Jisung laughs, craning his neck in to peck Minho's lips. "Who needs 'em when you have me?"</p><p>"Fair enough," Minho smiles, pulling Jisung in for another kiss.</p><p>Jisung is full, body buzzing with the faint taste of Minho still on his tongue, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex with the love of his life, the one who he now knows loves him too. He has never felt so satisfied, fulfilled, so <em>happy</em> in his life.</p><p>Never did he think he would earn such warmth, such happiness, but here it is, smiling against his lips and pulling away to whisper something about how much he loves him, how happy he is, too.</p><p>"Your cum is leaking out of my ass."</p><p>Or that.</p><p>"And?" Jisung asks with an impish grin.</p><p>"I can't move," he whines, perfect lips jutting out in a pout.</p><p>"Sheesh, so high maintenance," Jisung sighs, giggling as he ignores Minho's resentful protests in favor of scooping him up in his arms and littering more kisses over his face. Minho groans, feigning annoyance, but can't hide the smile on his lips.</p><p>Jisung carries him to the bathroom and cleans him up with all the care in the world, gently placing him back in the bed once he's clean and dry. He wastes no time in snuggling up next to Minho, face to face with Minho's hand coming to rest on his waist.</p><p>They just lie like that for a moment, Jisung smiling like an idiot as he takes in Minho's beauty, Minho smiling back at him with much more grace and tenderness. Willow hops up on the bed beside Minho, kneading the soft blanket before settling in the crook of his knees.</p><p>"There's so much I want to ask you," Minho says softly once he's finished cooing over the cat, tugging Jisung closer.</p><p>Jisung covers Minho's hand with his own and threads their fingers together. "Sleep, baby. Tonight was... a lot already. I'll tell you whatever you want to know tomorrow."</p><p>Minho hums, letting his eyes fall shut with a spent sigh. "Fine," he murmurs. He cracks an eye open. "You aren't gonna kill me in my sleep, are you?"</p><p>"What?" Jisung snorts. "Why would I wait until you're asleep? I could've killed you a thousand times by now."</p><p>"So you've thought about it."</p><p>"No, I―" Jisung swats at him with his free hand. "Shut up. Go to sleep."</p><p>"Or what? You'll drain me dry?" Minho teases, laughing at Jisung's appalled expression.</p><p>"Hey, what happened to 'I know you're good' and all that, huh?" Jisung demands. "Were you just buttering me up so I wouldn't kill you?"</p><p>"Maybe," Minho laughs, pulling Jisung to rest against his chest. "Except I know you're good. The cutest vampire on earth, my sweet little Jisungie."</p><p>"Maybe I should kill you after all," Jisung grumbles, begrudgingly nuzzling into Minho's chest and listening to his heart beat steadily while warm arms wrap around him.</p><p>"I'd be into it," Minho whispers, startling a laugh out of Jisung.</p><p>"You're sick and twisted."</p><p>"Only for you, love."</p><p>A kiss is pressed into Jisung's hair. He buries his face in Minho's chest and breathes in deep, sighing happily against a heart that beats for him.</p><p>He smells sweet like roses.</p><p> </p><p>🌹</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like this was a bit of a rollercoaster as far as writing quality goes but i really wanted to get it out now and i care a little less about quality when it comes to porn lmao but i got kind of attached to them???!?!? so i hope it was enjoyable still!<br/>kudos/thoughts appreciated!! :3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>